The present invention relates to a tailpiece for a guitar, and more particularly to a tailpiece which facilitates rapid guitar string replacement and string tension adjustment.
The string of a guitar typically extends from a respective peg on the peghead of the guitar and over the neck of the guitar, the body of the guitar, past the pickup if it is an electric guitar, over the bridge and it is then anchored on the tailpiece at the bottom or base of the guitar. Installation of the string usually requires substantial winding of a length of the string at the peg. This is a time consuming process and the string is generally longer than desirable.
In some guitars, the bridge and tailpiece are combined into a single tailpiece assembly. On some occasions, the bridge and tailpiece assembly is movable, by a tremolo arm, or the like, with respect to the body of the guitar to which the assembly is secured.